stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Legacy of the Force: Betrayal
' ''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal ' är en roman skriven av Aaron Allston, och vilken gavs ut av Del Rey i maj 2006. Boken är den första boken att utspela sig i Legacy era, och den första av nio i serien ''Legacy of the Force. På omslaget ser vi Jacen Solo, och Marc Thompson var uppläsare för ljudboken. Pocketutgåvan kom ut i maj 2007, och innehöll även de två korta berättelserna ''In His Image och A Two-Edged Sword av Karen Traviss. Under en kortare tid fanns det möjlighet att ladda ner boken i PDF-format på Del-Reys hemsida. Den 29 april 2008 släpptes boken på Amazons Kindel och Sonys e-Readerformat. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0345477340; 30 maj 2006, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 400 sidor. * ISBN 0739323954; Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0345477359; maj 2007, Del Rey, pocketbok, 480 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 9788324128365; Amber, pocketbok på polska, 456 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Baksidan A dark enemy stalks Luke Skywalker and the Jedi. A devastating war threatens the galaxy. A dangerous destiny summons Jacen Solo. Insidefliken This is the ear of Luke Skywalker's legacy; the Jedi Master has unified the order into a cohesive group of powerful Jedi Knights. But as the new era beings, planetary interests threaten to disrupt this time of realtive peace, and Luke is plagued with visions of an approaching darkness. Evil is rising again - out o f the best intentions - and it looks as if the legacy of the Skywalkers may come full circle. Honor and duty will collide with friendship and blood ties as the Skywalker and Solo clans find themselves on opposing sides of an explosive conflict with potentially devastating repercussions for both families, for the Jedi order and for the entire galaxy. When a mission to uncover an illegal missile factory on the planet Adumar ends in a violent ambush - from which Jedi Knight Jacen Solo and his protégé and cousin, Ben Skywalker, narrowly escape with their lives - it's the most alarming evidence yet that sparks of political unrest are threatening to ignite into total rebellion. The governments of numerous worlds are chafing under the strict regulations of the Galactic Alliance, and diplomatic efforts to enforce compliance are failing. Fearing the worst, the Alliance readies a preemptive display of military might in a bid to bring the rogue worlds to heel before an uprising erupts. The designated target of this exercise: planet Corellia - renowned for the brash independence and renegade spirit that have made its favorite son, Han Solo, a legend. Something of a rogue himself, Jacen is nevertheless duty bound as a Jedi to stand with his uncle, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, on the side of the Galactic Alliance. But when the way Corellians launch a counterstrike, the Alliance's show of force - and a secret mission to disable Corellia's cruicial Centerpoint Station - give way to an armed skirmish. Once the smoke clears, the battle lines are drawn. Now the specter of full scale war looms between a growing cadre of defiant planets and the Galatic Alliance that some fear is becoming a new Empire. And even as both sides struggle to find a diplomatic solution mysterious acts of treachery and sabotage threaten peace efforts at every turn. Determined to root out those behind the mayham, Jacen follows a trail of cryptic clues to a dark rendezvous with the most shocking revelations - while Luke grapples with something even more troubling: dream visions of a shadowy figure whose Force power and ruthlessness remind him of Darth Vader - a lethal enemy who strikes like a dark spirit on a mission of doom. an agent of evil who, if Luke's visions come to pass, will bring untold pain to the Jedi Master - and to the entire galaxy. Pocketversionen Honor and duty collide with friendship and blood ties as the Skywalker and Solo clans find themselves on opposing sides of an explosive conflict. When a mission to uncover an illegal missile factory on the planet Adumar ends in a violent ambush—from which Jedi Knight Jacen Solo and his protégé and cousin, Ben Skywalker, narrowly escape with their lives—it's the most alarming evidence yet that political unrest is threatening to ignite into total rebellion. The specter of full-scale war looms between a growing cadre of defiant planets and the Galactic Alliance that some fear is becoming a new Empire. Determined to root out those behind the mayhem, Jacen follows a trail of cryptic clues to a rendezvous with the most shocking of revelations. Meanwhile Luke grapples with something even more troubling: dream visions of a shadowy figure whose Force power and ruthlessness remind him of Darth Vader. If Luke's visions come to pass, they will bring untold pain to the Jedi Master…and to the galaxy. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Aaron Allston Kategori: Del Rey Kategori: Legacy era Kategori: Legacy of the Force